Fugaz
by wamomo
Summary: A Yoh le divierte esta pregunta, la siempre presente pregunta, y su variante.
1. Chapter 1

_Shaman King definitivamente no me pertenece._

* * *

Miradas rápidas, sonrisas honestas, toques suaves, besos fugaces y torpes.

La verdad es que la boda no fue la gran cosa.

La familia estuvo ahí, los importantes al menos, ¿y los amigos? No es que no los querían ahí, es que simplementes no querían a nadie, todo aquel fiestón se les hizo absurdo, innecesario, pero fué imposible mantenerlos alejados después de darles la noticia y cometer el error de nombrar la fecha de tal evento, aunque ambos agradecían en silencio el contar con su amistad.  
Aquello fue más una formalidad que un verdadero logro, después de todo ambos se consideraban casados desde la corta edad de los catorce, pero la familia esperaba la tradición y todo el grupo vestía su más elejante ropa, con trago en mano y chiste en la punta de la lengua la celebración tomó inicio.

Y fué así, con un tímido pero confiado beso como oficializaron su compromiso, y con una sonrisa tonta él la tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos del resto, sin siquiera parar a escuchar quejas o felicitaciones.

"Por este amor" susurró colocando sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas, delicadas como ella entera.  
"Un amor tan diferente" respondió mientras se acercaba a sus labios y lo miraba a los ojos, los mismos ojos serenos y pacientes que la obligaron a salir de la oscuridad hace ya tantos años.

Y el brindis quedó entre ellos, sellado con aquella mirada de cómplices que desde pequeños ambos conocían tan bien.

* * *

Pequeñas viñetas sobre breves momentos de como me imagino yo es el matrimonio de mi más hermoso OTP.

_Robín_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shaman King definitivamente no me pertenece._

* * *

Él culpaba ese vestido tan corto.

Ella culpaba su pecho al descubierto, la camisa olvidada en algún sitio de la casa, clásico de su marido.

Él culpaba esas piernas tan largas que junto a la adolescencia decidieron adornar el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, él culpaba ese cabello largo y dorado, como los rayos del sol, que a veces jugueteaban en su espalda, contra su cuello.

Ella a veces se culpaba a sí misma, por hacerlo entrenar tanto y ser en parte responsable de ese cuerpo firme y atractivo que él se gastaba y ella disfrutaba tanto.

Él se culpaba de vez en cuando, cuando se daba cuenta que tenía el peor autocontrol del mundo, cuando no se podía controlar y sentía que tenía que tenerla ahí mismo, como fuese.

No fué hasta unas horas más tarde, cuando los dos descansaban sudados en el piso de tatami que Anna se preocupaba tanto en mantener impecable que ambos empezaron a buscar al culpable de haber comenzado tal acción cuando ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

* * *

Hagamos esto más interesante, si han pensado en alguna situación en la que les gustaría ver a Yoh y Anna, mándenme un review y lo escribiré para los próximos capítulos, si? Todos ganamos, yo tengo reviews y un poquito más inspiración (que créanme, no tengo ahorita) y ustedes un capítulo -pone cara de inocente-

_Robín_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shaman King, definitivamente, no me pertenece_.

* * *

"¿Tienen esto en negro?"

A Yoh le divierte esta pregunta, la siempre presente pregunta, y su variante.

"¿Y en rojo?"

Es como la prueba de fuego que tiene Anna cada vez que está aburrida para cada tienda que visitan, si la respuesta es no a la primera, la tienda perderá importantes puntos y hasta la posibilidad de una segunda visita, si la respuesta es no a la segunda pregunta también, la tienda habrá perdido de por vida comercial a una muy fiel clienta, no hay posibilidad de una segunda visita. Tonto, ¿no creen?

A Yoh le divierte la cara de frustración y desagrado que su esposa le dedica a la vendedora, a la portadora de esas dos letras que juntas Anna tanto odia.

Porque es imposible para cualquier persona que pase más de 10 minutos con ella no saber que Anna odia que le nieguen algo.

No es que ella no tenga ropa de otros colores, si Anna disfruta de hacer algo es definitivamente ir de compras, pero después de estar a su lado por tanto tiempo Yoh se dió cuenta que esto no era más que un capricho por poner a los encargados en una situación incómoda.

Pero no fué hasta que Yoh decidió dar su opinión por primera vez en el asunto que la gran crítica Anna Asakura, née Kyōyama, contempló la posibilidad de no poner una maldición en una tienda que no tenía el vestido que ella quería en negro.

"Se te verá bien" dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con su llavero.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó cortante.

"No importa si no lo tienen en negro," continuó despreocupado mientras se paraba de su silla y tomaba el vestido de las manos de la encargada y se lo ofrecía a Anna, "pruébatelo, los duraznos son lindos, el color durazno es lindo, como tú" dijo sonriente y con el seño fruñido Anna le arrebató el vestido de las manos y con un aire de absoluta obstinación comenzó su marcha hacía los probadores, escuchando a lo lejos la típica risita de victoria de su esposo.

* * *

Está super tonto, lo sé, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre estos dos y la idea de FanieKrieg me pareció adorable y algo que no había probado antes. Los demás que me dieron ideas, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ellas también! Sigan mandándo más y no se olviden que los reviews son como el elixir de vida de un escritor entusiasta.

_Robín_


End file.
